Four Times
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Full title: Four Times Owen Freaked Out Jack and the One Time It Wasn't Owen. SPOILERS for the last two Doctor Who specials as there is a character from those.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or anything within the Whoinverse that I may borrow for this.  
AN: Also incorporates my first AU story for the fourth and fifth scare.  
Warnings: Violence, a little gore, scary person  
**Spoilers**: Casting spoilers for the last two _Doctor Who_ specials. Don't read the last two if you don't know or don't want to know.

_

* * *

Thump thump thump thump_.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" _Thump thump thump thump.__  
_  
"Drumming your fingers."

_Thump thump thump thump_. "Why?"

"Because I told you to."

_Thump thump thump thump_. "Child's answer, Jack."

"Owen!" At that moment, Owen looked up at his boss from the computer screen. He fully stopped the mp3 that had been going on the computer and he picked up his hand so it couldn't tap against anything. He looked at the face to see mostly anger and annoyance running through. However, he could almost sense something else coming up. There. _Why would he be afraid of the drumming?_ He held his hands up in defeat and started playing the mp3 again.

223 9653

It didn't fit his personality. He was more of a classic rock or punk rock. So why was he listening to this song?

'Here come the drums. Here come the drums.'

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"When did Owen start getting into Rogue Traders?"

"He didn't; it's just this one song."

Jack stared down at Owen, who was currently mouthing the lines. "Here come the drums." His stomach felt like throwing up his last meal.

223 9653

It was stupid of him to use the glove in the first place. He shouldn't have the power of life and death in his hands. Being immortal has given him a twisted view on one of the most basic processes in the universe.

_Everything dies._ Everything except for him.

He read the report on the exact moments that Duroc had possession of Owen's body.

Martha only dealt with him starting to lose control. Tosh noticed him speaking the ancient language on the monitors. He had been around when he started controlling the weevils. They all witnessed the expulsion of Duroc from his body.

Jack started and then counted how many times Owen wasn't fully in control. _Four times._

He didn't eat the rest of the day.

223 9653

It's been five months since the meltdown, a month since the invasion. Ianto's recovering from a nasty strain of flu and was forbidden from the hub until he wasn't contagious. Gwen was at home after finishing all the paper she had. Jack and Owen were left to hunt rogue weevils that were popping up.

Jack tracked this one to the middle of the parking lot by the industrial park. Owen was following a few feet behind. He spotted the one in the center of the lot to see that it was too small for the reports of a full grown. "It's a trap!"

The adult came out from along a car, tackling Owen and tearing out most of the flesh it landed on. Jack shot his gun to scare it, but it just kept going at the exposed flesh. He shot at it and saw it collapse on Owen, who was losing blood at a fast rate.

"Owen, don't worry about it. We'll call in Gwen." He tried stemming the blood with his bare hands.

He barely got out a laugh and whispered, "Not again." He faded within five minutes. Jack grabbed a blanket out of the boot and wrapped his body before laying it carefully in the backseat. He hoisted the weevil into the storage space when he heard weak breathing. He rushed back to Owen to see him weakly pulling in breath.

"Owen?" He watched claw marks and bite gouges heal.

Owen didn't open his eyes. He pulled in the best breath he could. "You have a warning. Some bloke wanted me to tell you that he's coming back."

"Owen?"

"Said that the drums were still there." Jack froze and wrapped Owen tightly while he fell back asleep. _Martha has his number. _

223 9653

Jack was the only one in the Hub. He was set on working out the new laws that the rebuilding UNIT had 'suggested' that they used also. He only glanced up when he heard the warning alarm for the door going off. Unsure of who it was, he went out to the main room. No one was immediately noticeable. "Ianto, are you planning on cheating for hide and seek?"

He heard four taps to his right.

"Who's there?"

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Owen, I told you to stop that a long time ago."

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Owen, damn it."

"I'm afraid Owen cannot answer. You see, he's a little gagged at the moment," another voice answered. A voice that for over eighteen months, had been dead. Jack watch three robed people come out of the shadows. Two were holding Owen, who was gagged and tied. The third was pointing a laser screwdriver directly at him. He dropped his hood to reveal the same face with small age lines and blond hair.

"Hello Freak."

* * *

Review please.

_That's all you're going to say?_

I don't really need to...

**You need to use something that brings people around.**

I'm getting ambushed.


End file.
